Meteorological conditions often impact a runner's performance. Impacts can range from minor nuisances to major performance challenges and even significant health risks. Weather forecasting and reporting systems currently exist that provide indications of meteorological conditions at a particular time and geographic locations, but those systems do not convey how environmental and meteorological conditions affect the activity of running. Conventionally, running and fitness assistance applications track run performance results but do not track the accompanying weather and environmental factors that can vary a runner's performance. For instance, the NIKE+ RUNNING mobile application tracks run performance and stores local meteorological conditions, but does not use these meteorological conditions to understand the affects of meteorological conditions on running conditions, nor does that application use meteorological conditions to track run performance or aid in improved run planning.